Past Pains
by CharmedAddict11
Summary: The not so happy upbringing of Melinda: a prequel to author's 'Future Foes.' After losing her sisters, Piper's life begins to spiral downward. Can the remaining Halliwell family members help her before it's too late? Or will they have to kill her first? Plus what happens to her three children? Contains multiple character death and some mature themes. (ON HIATUS TEMPORARILY)
1. 2007

This is a prequel to my other story "Future Foes." Describes the future that Mel comes from in detail, starting in the year 2007 and ending in 2026. Every chapter is a new year. There will be some overlap between both stories. Premonitions are in bold and memories will be in italics. Please enjoy :). I only own my OCs (mostly demons).

* * *

[September]

Phoebe and Paige stood holding their four month daughters in their arms. They were standing in an abandoned restaurant building with their sister Piper and her almost seventh month old daughter. "What do you think?" Piper asked her sisters. "This one is very beautiful, but so were the other ten ones you showed us." Paige exclaimed. Piper frowned at her sister. She knew that they were tired, but she needed help picking the right building for her new restaurant.

"Sweetie, I think that this is the one," Phoebe exclaimed. Piper smiled, "I think this is the one too." The sisters smiled at Piper. She was finally opening her own restaurant. It had been her dream for as long as she could remember. Now that it was finally happening she couldn't help but cry. Her sisters set down their daughters and came up and hugged her tight. "We're so proud of you Piper," they whispered. Piper smiled back at them.

**XXXXX**

Deztrix sighed. He still hadn't had his revenge on the witches that killed his father. He just couldn't figure out how to kill the witches. The problem was that these witches were the 'Charmed Ones' the most powerful witches ever born. Every demon, including two other sources had been vanquished by these witches.

"I know a way to help you with your problem," a voice came from the shadows. "Who is there? Reveal yourself," Deztrix yelled at the shadows. A young woman stepped forward. "Seer, is that you? Why are you here?" Deztrix asked the Seer. "I am here, to help you," the Seer replied. "Does he know that you're here?" Deztrix asked her. "No and he'll probably kill me if he found out," the Seer responded.

"Then why are you here?" Deztrix asked again. "Because I saw a future where evil rules, the Charmed Ones are dead, and your son is the ruler of the world. And I have a plan to make sure that this future happens."

**XXXXX**

[One week later]

"Okay, here is the plan once again. I will walk into the alley and you'll come out of the shadows with a fireball in hand. Then the witches will turn to you and I'll throw the athame at the witch-whitelighter. Then you kill the other one with the other athame. Do you understand?" "Yes Seer, I got it. I still don't understand why you are helping me." Deztrix replied to the Seer after she revealed her plan. "Because a world under your brothers' control will only result in death of all demons and helping you stops your brother from ever taking power. Now please be quiet so I can send a fake premonition to the middle Charmed One."

**XXXXX**

The sisters were sitting around the Manor. They had been asking about Piper's new restaurant. Phoebe was pulled into a premonition suddenly:

**There was a girl walking in an alley. Then out of nowhere a demon came and killed her using a fireball. **

Phoebe stood up and her sisters saw her face. "Phoebe, what did you see?" Piper asked. "A demon attacking an innocent," Phoebe sighed. They hadn't faced any type of demon for over a year. "Well looks like retirement is over. And here I thought I could have a normal life," Piper exclaimed.

"Look Piper, Phoebe and I can handle this," Paige interjected. "Yeah, we'll brew up a potion really quickly and then orb over there and take care of that demon before losing our innocent," Phoebe added. "I don't want you to. I can help," Piper replied. "You need to go to your restaurant, aren't you supposed to sign the lease today?" Phoebe asked. "Oh right. At least let me babysit," Piper conceded. "Okay, see you are helping," Paige smiled looking at her sister.

Both Phoebe and Paige said goodbye to their daughters. They then got up and orbed out of the Manor.

**XXXXX**

"Paige, I can't believe we have to go and fight demons today. We just gave birth for crying out loud!" Phoebe yelled at her sister. "You were the one that got the premonition remember! We have an innocent to save." "Why couldn't we send Piper?" "She is so busy trying to open her new restaurant and she offered to babysit. Plus she really hates demon fighting because it conflicts with her 'normal' life. Besides, I miss hanging out with you." "Paige, we can still hang out. We don't need demons to hang out." "Okay. Well, let's save this innocent."

The found their "innocent." She was knocked out unconscious. "Oh no Paige, we're too late." Phoebe exclaimed. "Actually my darlings, you are just in time," a voice called out from the shadows. Both witches turned to where the voice came from. Deztrix stepped forward. Phoebe threw the potion that they had brewed, but had no effect. Silently the Seer had stood up from the ground and stabbed Paige with an athame. Phoebe turned to see her sister falling to the ground. She started fighting the Seer. Deztrix silently walked over to Phoebe and stabbed her with a second athame.

"You made that way too easy witches. I can't believe it. I have been successful when so many before me have failed. Thanks Seer for you help. Here's to the future." Deztrix smiled up at the Seer, who just nodded back at Deztrix. The two shimmered down to the underworld.

**XXXXX**

"Is this Piper Halliwell?" The man on the phone asked. "Yes, yes it is. Who, am I talking to?" "This is Inspector Smith. We need you to come down to the police station right away." "May I ask what this is concerning?" "Your sisters are dead. I'm so sorry. We need you to I.D. their bodies." Piper froze. Her sisters were dead. Before she could break down she responded to the inspector, "I'll be right there."

Piper needed to go, but she needed someone to watch the children. Leo, her husband was out golfing. Henry, Paige's husband, was working and would probably take awhile coming here. She could only think of one other person to ask. "Coop, come here," He quickly beamed in. "What's up Piper?" "I need you to watch the children, they need me at the police station." "Why?" Piper took a deep breath. She was on the brink of tears. "They need me to identify my sisters' bodies. They think that they are dead," She confessed holding back the tears.

Coop stared at Piper. She just told them that her sisters' were dead. Phoebe, was dead. He leaned against the wall to stop himself from falling over. He just lost the love of his life. "Coop, I know that this is hard for you, believe me I do, but we're going to fix it okay. We have to fix it," Piper declared walking over to her brother-in-law and giving him a hug. "Now I'm going to the police station. Can you please call Leo and Henry over so we can all figure this out together?" Coop just nodded and watched as his sister-in-law grabbed her keys and left the Manor.

**XXXXX**

Leo, Henry, Coop, and Piper stood around the conservatory unsure what to do. They had tried every magical solution that they could think of trying to bring Phoebe and Paige back to life. Nothing worked.

"It's not fair. Why has magic deserted us?" Piper yelled. "Because they weren't killed magically. They were stabbed and mugged by a mortal, not by a demon." Leo responded to his wife. The other men were too stunned to speak. Both of their wives were dead; their daughters no longer had mothers.

"We should still be able to bring them back," Piper whispered. Before any one got the chance to respond an Elder appeared before them. "Are you here to bring my sisters back to life?" Piper said turning to the Elder. "You know that we can't do that. It was their time to die." "Then get out of my house. Don't come back until you bring my family back." "I'm sorry for all that you lost," the Elder replied before orbing away.

"I'll be up in the attic if anyone needs me," Piper called before storming off. The men just stood there in silence.

**XXXXX**

[November]

"Piper can I talk to you?" Coop asked entering the attic. Ever since her sisters' deaths Piper rarely left the attic. "Yeah Coop, what's up?" Piper looked up from the Book of Shadows. The book never left her side. "I need you to bind my daughter's powers, or at least her witch powers. I have decided to raise her as a normal cupid." Piper stood up. "I can't. That's taking a piece of who she is. And plus, you'll be taking her away from her family. We're all that she has left."

"I know, but I need you to do this because being here in San Francisco is too painful. I just keep remembering all the time I spent with Phoebe. So in order to ensure that I am spreading love I asked my bosses to relocate me and I'm taking my daughter with me, but witches are not allowed to be cupids too." Coop pleaded. "Ok fine. I'll see what I can brew up." Piper replied.

"Thanks Piper, you're the best," Coop called before beaming out of the room. Piper sighed and picked up the Book, hoping to find something to help Coop.

**XXXXX**

Piper picked up her nine month daughter and sat her in her high chair and started dinner. Coop beamed in, startling Piper causing her to fall to the floor. "Sorry to startle you. Did you make the potion?" Coop asked helping her up. "Yes I did, but I also need to say a spell when she drinks it." Piper responded. "Ok, I'll go get her then."

Coop came downstairs with his daughter. She had just woken up from her nap. Piper looked at her six month niece and sighed. "I'm pretty sure that her witch powers will be permanently bound. You ready?" Piper asked Coop. Coop nodded. Piper handed Coop the potion and Coop then fed it to his daughter Piper began saying the spell:

"Powers that be,

hear this Halliwell's wish to thee.

Be as it may,

bind the witch powers of little P. J,"

Just then bright lights surrounded P.J. She made a face as she finished drinking the potion. Coop just looked at his daughter, waiting to see what happened next. Coop waited for the lights to go away before speaking. "Did it work?" "Yes. It worked. Now only her cupid powers will be active." "Thanks so much Piper. For everything I mean." "You're welcome. Now don't be a stranger. I want to see my niece grow up." "Okay I'll bring her down whenever I can. Once again thanks." Coop, still holding P.J. quickly hugged Piper before beaming away. Piper returned to making dinner.


	2. 2008

*Here is the second chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to lizardmomma and ObsessedwReading for reviewing. Enjoy :)

* * *

[April]

"Piper, where are you?" Leo's voice rang throughout the upstairs. "Attic" Piper called up to her husband. Leo walked up the stairs and entered the attic. He held his 14 month old daughter in his arms. He looked tired. He approached his wife. She looked just as tired as he did. But that didn't stop her from her personal mission of vanquishing every demon in San Francisco by herself.

"Piper, when's the last time that you slept?" "I'll sleep when they're all dead." "Piper look at me. Stop." He yelled and slowly cupped her chin with his one free hand getting her full attention. She dropped the scrying crystal and began to cry. Leo placed his daughter in the playpen before hugging his wife in his arms. The couple said nothing while Piper cried. She cried for a few minutes and unwrapped herself from Leo's arms only to start scrying again.

Leo sighed. This was the most affection she had showed him in a few months. Leo felt her slowly pulling away from all that she loved; that way there was less chance for her heart to get hurt. She rarely held their children and often cried when she was in the same room as them. Leo believed that she was afraid that they were going to be the next ones killed.

Ever since Coop had left, Piper began her demon vanquishing mission. Her theory behind the mission was that 'if she didn't kill them first, it was only a matter of time before they got her too.' At first she only faced lower-level demons, but figured out a way to conquer the tougher upper-level demons without the 'power of three,' without her sisters. Every time she went out, Leo was afraid that she wasn't going to come back.

"Piper, please don't go out tonight. I beg you. Stay for our children." "Leo, we've had this conversation before. I need to stop them before they get us and our family." "This is the tenth demon hunt this week. You're going to get yourself killed if you keep this up." "Maybe if I die, the pain will go away." "Piper, please talk to me. What's wrong?" "I don't want to talk."

Leo paused. He had heard a similar conversation with Piper when Prue had died. But this time, he didn't feel so guilty. He didn't feel like he had personally killed Piper's sister like he had with Prue. But unlike last time, Leo knew that the best thing for Piper was for her to talk it out. He sighed and approached her and once again turned her towards him. She stopped and looked up at her husband. Leo saw the tears in her eyes once again. He smiled softly at her, grabbed her hand, and lead her to the couch next to their daughter's playpen. Piper happily followed.

The two sat down and Piper cuddled up against his chest. She listened to his heart beat. Leo knew that she was checking to make sure that he was still alive. Leo let her listen for as long as she wanted. He looked at Piper, who was looking at their daughter, while she played. Leo knew that Piper started crying again and wrapped his arms tightly around her, afraid that she would leave him.

Piper dried her tears and looked up at Leo. He smiled at her. She sighed. She knew that she was being so unfair towards him. She kept going on these dangerous missions so that she could forget her pain, but she forgot that she was probably causing him pain. He had been the only to help her through each of her sisters' deaths and he was raising their children without her help. Even after months of her avoidance, he still held her in his arms and let her cry on his chest as she listened to make sure that he was still alive, still hers. Not that she deserved him. She had been a horrible wife and a horrible mother. He kept pulling her towards him and yet she kept pushing away. He was patient and didn't leave her (like he should've); he was her rock, always has been, always will be.

She sighed again and moved over so she wasn't sitting on him any longer. She looked up at him again before speaking. "Leo, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted the pain to go away and I thought the best way was to kill demons." Leo smiled at her again. "I know Piper. I get it. You're in pain. But you should've come to me instead of resorting to getting yourself killed." "I know Leo. Again I'm so sorry. I guess I was afraid that if I kept relying on your strength, that if I lost you again, I wouldn't be able to function properly without it." "I'm not going anywhere." "You can't say that. There is always a possibility of death. And I'm not just talking about demons either. You could leave the house and get hit by a bus." Leo smiled and gestured for her to come back into his arms. She complied. "You worry to much" he said as he stroked her hair.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Piper looked up at Leo and asked him the one thing that she was wondering. "How can you still love me after the way I've been treating you and the kids lately? I mean why haven't you just left?" "And go where? Besides I'll always love you, no matter how much you push me away. I could never stop. Maybe it's one of my flaws." Piper smiled up at him. She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She said as she stood up. She was about to walk over to the scrying crystal again, but was stopped by Leo grabbing her arm. He turned her so that she was facing him.

"Leo, stop. I have to get the demons." "After all that we talked about you're still going out? Do you really want me to leave, then I'll go if you keep this behavior up." ""I'm sorry." She replied. "I forgive you. Let's stay in, rent a couple of movies and order a pizza. We haven't done that in a while." "Ok honey lets do that." She replied and then she did something that surprised both of them she grabbed Leo's head and pulled him towards her for a passionate kiss. Leo kissed her back. They only pulled away because their daughter started to cry. Piper walked over to her and picked her up. She was much bigger than Piper remembered her to be. Melinda smiled up at Piper before saying the one word that brought Piper back to reality, to everything that she had been missing. "Mama!"

How did that one word have so much power over her? She nearly started to cry but instead, she simply kissed her daughter on the nose and the forehead. "Mama's here baby. She's not going anywhere I promise." Little Mel smiled and poked Piper's cheek. Piper smiled and hugged her a little tighter.

Leo watched his girls and their interaction. He also almost broke down in tears. He had always loved it when his wife played with their children. It was so sweet and it somehow kept him grounded in reality. Piper smiled at him and he nodded back in reply. Leo knew that there was no way that Piper would ever go back to her demon fighting ways after today. Piper was finally his again.

**XXXXX**

"My liege, I have some bad news. The eldest witch has vanquished 15 of our demons in this week alone. We should take her out." "No! She will not be touched. You can kill any other member of her family-what's left of them-but not her!" "Why not?" "Because she's mine." "My liege, I hate to be rude, but your love for the witch is holding you back. I'm mean, you're on the verge of becoming the Source. Loving the witch, could stop this from happening."

"Silence! You're beginning to sound like my brother, and look where he's at. Would you like to join him?" "No, sorry. I was just looking out for you." "I'll do whatever I please thank you. Now call the Seer in and leave us." "As you wish."

**XXXXX**

Deztrix looked around. He couldn't believe that after he had been successful in vanquishing two of the dreaded Charmed Ones that he was still banished from the Underworld. It was all his brother's doing. His brother had worked for the previous Source and was the one that suggested it in the first place. And now his brother was taking his place as the Source of the Underworld. He was also taking the credit for vanquishing the witches. His brother was living the life that Deztrix desired and every passing second made him that much angrier and resentful towards his only remaining family member. The next time that he saw him, he would have his revenge.

**XXXXX**

"You called for me, my liege?" "Seer, good you're here. Has anything changed?" "Not since the last time you summoned me, an hour ago. Everything will go fine at tomorrow's coronation." "Good." "Can I go now Letro?" "No there is something else. If you join me tomorrow willingly as my queen, I'll forgive you for helping my good for nothing half-brother." "Are you still in love with that witch?" "Always."

"Then I can't pledge my love to someone who doesn't love me back." "Seer..." "Letro stop. I'll always love you. No, I should say that I'll always fancy your company and your power, but your love for the witch is slowing you down. And I won't stand around and watch you destroy your chance at greatness." "I'm sorry you feel that way. We have something great together. Something that would only intensify as time goes on." "I'm not coming second to her. So if you want me by your side, you have to kill her first." "I can't do that." "Then, you'll never have me again." With that the Seer shimmered out. Letro stared at the spot she just left. His heart broke a little, but was now more than ever determined to get his true queen by his side. He would finally have the one that he had lusted after for many years.

He would finally have Piper Halliwell.

**XXXXX**

"So, what movies should we watch?" Leo asked Piper once they had headed down the stairs towards their bedroom. "Whichever, you pick. Or better yet. Let our boys each pick one. Less fighting that way." Leo nodded and went to the other room to get the boys. She heard her two boys screaming for joy and then saw them running over to where the movies where to pick out their favorites. No doubt where they going to start fighting over which movies to watch. That's what her six year old and almost four year old liked to do-fight over every little thing. Piper was sure that their sibling rivalry was sure to pass as they got older, but their constant bickering was driving her insane.

She looked at her young daughter still in her arms. "What are we going to do about your brothers?" Melinda stared at her blankly and demanded to be put down. Piper obliged and followed Melinda into the next room. There she leaned against the door frame and watched her three children interacting with each other. Her oldest were fighting, but whenever their little sister did something that could get her hurt, both of them would gently push her out of the way. Then they would resume their fight. Piper smiled at her children. She knew that no matter what, they would definitely look out for each other, whenever she wasn't able to. That they could handle being the next generation of Charmed Ones just fine. That she wouldn't need to keep fighting the demons off, because she would raise them to.

"They're amazing aren't they?" Leo asked snaking his arms around her waist. "Yeah, they are. I missed so much these last couple of months haven't I?" She asked leaning into him. "Yeah, but you're here now. That's all that matters." "I'm sorry. I really truly am. I was being so selfish." "I understand where you were coming from. You wanted them to be safe. There was a time when I was the same way remember." "Yes, and let's not talk about that time. You and I weren't together, and I wasn't even sure if I was ever going to get you back." "Well, I came back for you. I always will." "I know. I love you." She said, turning around and facing him. "I love you too." He smiled back at her. They shared a quick kiss and turned back to their children. They had finally picked a movie and the two boys raced down the stairs so that they could get the "best seat." Piper sighed Leo silently laughed. He bent down to pick up their daughter and turned back to his wife. "You're the one who wanted a normal life." "And I wouldn't change anything we have for the world."

**XXXXX**

[June]

"Hey Piper, can I talk to you for a moment?" "What's up Henry?" "Um well first of all thank you for watching my girls on such a short notice. I mean the normal sitter quit and I don't really have any family." "Henry, even though Paige may be, um gone. I still consider you part of this family. You can drop them off whenever you need to. I love my nieces. They're kind of the only reminder I have of Paige." "I know and sometimes they look so much like her that it hurts." "I get that. Just wait until they come into all of their powers." "I can only imagine." "I'll be here for that. In fact, I'm always going to be here." "Thanks Piper that means a lot. That actually just makes everything I have to say that much harder." "What's wrong?"

"Remember a couple of months ago, I talked about going to Boston. Well, um I got the job." "That's amazing Henry. You worked so hard for it." "Thanks, but um, I'm not sure that I'm going to take it." "What? Why?" "Because I have to leave San Francisco and I will have to raise the girls completely alone." "Look Henry, I'm not going to say that it's going to be easy. But I think you should follow your dreams. Paige would want you too." "You're not going to get mad are you?" "No, besides I'll always be an orb away. Or at least I could brew a teleportation potion and be there right away."

"Thanks Piper. Um I hate to ask, but do you think you could bind their powers. I know I won't be able to handle both the move and a new job and their powers. Besides Tamora has inherited your power to blow things up and I'm afraid she's going to set something on fire. And I don't really want Kat to freeze me when she's mad." "I already took care of it. Tamora set something on fire and it almost got her and Kat killed. Please don't be mad I made this decision without you." "That's fine. You are the expert and everything when it comes to this stuff." "I'll unbind their powers when their older." "That's what Paige would have wanted." "Yes, it is."

**XXXXX**

The Seer shimmered into Deztrix's lair. He was still banished but had somehow made this cave more homely. He turned to face her as she materialized. "Here with more news of how to make my brother more successful?" "I'm sorry. I really didn't count on him taking the credit. It won't happen again. I meant it when I said that I wanted to work together. Letro no longer has me. We would make a great team." "I work alone. I don't need you. But I do need one thing from you." "What?" "Your power." He replied. He shimmered behind her and absorbed her power, instantly killing her. He smiled. "Now Letro can try and surprise me again." He thought aloud before cackling to himself. He then went back to plotting his revenge.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear lovely readers,

I have decided to temporaily discontinue this story. I have no motivation or time to write it and I do not like the direction that this is going in right now. However, I am going to post the sequel to the "Visit From the Future" trilogy hopefully later today or by tomorrow. I'm sorry if any one really enjoyed this one. Maybe one day, I'll rewrite it and post it so that everyone could understand Mel that much better. And if not, then this story will only consist of two parts. The sequel is called "Present Problems" and takes place right after "Future Foes" ends, so you must read that one first! Thank you for your continued support and patience.

Sincerely,

Rachel (TVADDiCT11)


End file.
